Madera y limón
by Scarlettmoon17
Summary: Dos sobrevivientes del caos bioterrista se encuentran en un pequeño restaurante con el fin de olvidar su amargo fracaso amoroso. Cada uno a su posibilidad libró una fuerte lucha contra el virus C sin embargo el tema del amor parecía ser mucho más complicado que las Bows. - No necesitas hacerte la fuerte, puedo ayudarte con tu dolor, si me lo permites...


**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Resident Evil no son míos, pertenecen a la compañía CAPCOM y a Shinji Mikami, lo único mío es la historia. Esto se hace sin fines de lucro, únicamente como entretenimiento**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **"Madera y limón"**

La tormenta arremetió fuerte contra la ciudad, todos corrían apresurados para refugiarse de ella lo más pronto posible.

En un restaurante concurrido, yacía en una mesa solitaria una mujer castaña, joven de unos veintitantos sumergida en sus propios pensamientos, pidió al camarero una copa más, el hombre, de casi la misma edad que ella asintió con una sonrisa acercándose y llenando de nuevo el contenedor de vidrio. La mujer también sonrió, se veía a kilómetros que ambos estaban coqueteando, quizá al final de la noche le dejaría anotado su número para que la buscara después, no estaba mal si le observaba bien, pensó.

Fue un día algo difícil, entrenar a las nuevas filas de agentes la dejaba exhausta y no porque fueran malos, al contrario, eran bastante buenos y eso representaba un buen reto.

Luego de su renuncia como escolta personal del presidente, Frank Morrison nuevo jefe de Seguridad Nacional pidió su curriculum para examinarlo, había recibido buenas recomendaciones de ella y de su trabajo como escolta, era un buen elemento y no quería perderla. Hablaron y luego de ser evaluada minuciosamente se le otorgó el nuevo puesto como agente de entrenamiento a nuevos reclutas.

Dio otro sorbo a su copa de vino mientras veía al camarero llegar con su orden, luego de otra sonrisa coqueta tomó sus cubiertos y dispuso a disfrutar su cena en paz. Era viernes por la noche y para amenizar el ambiente un grupo comenzó a tocar baladas de rock para todos los gustos, el vocalista sujetó el micrófono, saludó a los presentes y dio inicio a su presentación

\- Es una noche lluviosa así que se antoja algo un poco melancólico, mis amigos y yo esperamos no importunar así que empezaremos con esto- el baterista chocó sus baquetas marcando el compás para dar inicio a su primer canción, Always de Bon Jovi.

Helena Harper detuvo un momento lo que hacía para escuchar con más atención, sí, sus oídos no la estaban engañando, chasqueó la lengua ligeramente molesta pues lo que menos esperaba era escuchar música que no ayudara para nada a su ánimo actual, relajó los músculos e hizo caso omiso continuando con su cena.

El grupo era bueno y bien recibido en el público que coreaba y tarareaba la canción, un nuevo cliente hizo acto de presencia, secó sus pies en la jerga de la entrada porque no pudo escapar a la implacable lluvia. Pidió una mesa para uno.

\- Por aquí señor.

Una camarera le extendió la carta, se retiró al ser llamada por otros comensales dándole oportunidad al hombre de escoger lo que iba a cenar, una vez decidido se dedicó a deleitarse con el grupo que tocaba. Relajó el cuerpo que empezaba a pasarle factura de todos sus años de servicio comenzando con los extintos S.T.A.R.S y terminando como capitán en jefe de la B.S.A.A., suspiró melancólico recordando sus días en aquellas filas comandando a sus tropas con la pasión y el deber que siempre le caracterizó.

Pero no todo era color de rosa para él, su retiro estaba listo mas no podía decir lo mismo de su vida personal que era todo lo contrario, un verdadero caos. La mujer en la que toda su vida confió y apoyó lo dejó sin más por un marino que, según ella, llevaba mucho de conocerlo. No supo en qué momento comenzó a tararear la canción con lágrimas en los ojos, las limpió molesto por la acción y fue al baño para lavarse.

Helena veía la lluvia chocar contra la ventana, se sintió aliviada cuando la melodía terminó ¿cuál sería su siguiente interpretación? Se preguntó, ésta vez era November Rain

\- Debe ser una broma- fastidiada dejó el dinero en la mesa, agarró su abrigo y se disponía a marcharse del lugar antes de enloquecer, dio media vuelta pero chocó de frente contra alguien

\- Lo siento señorita ¿está bien?

\- Usted disculpe, fui yo la que….- levantó su mirada y calló de tajo al reconocer a ése hombre – ¿Capitán Redfield?

\- ¿Helena Harper?

\- Cielos, lo lamento Señor no fue mi intención- dijo avergonzada sintiéndose tonta por no prestar atención, el castaño sonrió y negó con la cabeza

\- Tranquila, no pasó nada ¿qué haces por aquí?

-Vine a cenar ¿y usted?

\- Háblame de tú, no soy más un superior.

\- ¿Pasó algo?

\- No, sólo que me he retirado.

\- Entonces fue cierto eso, vaya, uno de los grandes ha dejado las armas- Chris la miró a los ojos y pudo ver que algo la tenía afligida, sus orbes chocolate lucían opacos y eso lo consternó, se sintió obligado a saber el motivo

\- ¿Puedo invitarte algo de tomar o ya te ibas?- preguntó ignorando totalmente lo que dijo, estaba a punto de negarse pero pensándolo bien un poco de compañía no le vendría mal.

\- De acuerdo, acepto tu invitación- respondió sonriente, así ambos se dirigieron a la mesa donde Redfield estaba sentado, la camarera llegó y pidió también su carta de licores para escoger uno. Dieron inicio a una amena charla ignorando por completo las canciones que hace unos instantes los estaban haciendo enojar.

Hablaron de cosas cotidianas como el nuevo empleo de Helena, el retiro de Chris, sus proyectos de vida y cómo la habían pasado desde las tragedias del 2013, todo bien por ahora.

\- Su botella señor.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Y cómo van las cosas con Jill? ¿Sigue en la B.S.A.A. o también se retiró?- preguntó inocentemente, Chris tragó saliva buscando qué respuesta dar ¿Debía responder o evitar por completo el tema?

\- Ella y yo tomamos caminos distintos- dijo con pesar mientras servía el whisky

\- Mierda… Lo lamento yo… No sabía- y de nuevo se sintió como una tonta frente a él, una vez más sólo abrió la boca para meter la pata. Clavó su mirada en un punto cualquiera de la mesa, no podía estar pasando otra vez. Esta semana ocurrió que cada que decía algo sus palabras la metían en problemas, sino graves, sí embarazosos y parecía que la terminaría tal cual la empezó.

Creyó que lo mejor sería marcharse de ahí, tomar su auto y desaparecer todo el fin de semana hasta que las cosas mejoraran, luego de otra disculpa agarró su gabardina dispuesta a salir corriendo sin embargo la mano masculina le sostuvo sorpresivamente impidiéndole su graciosa huida

\- Nunca dije que te marcharas ¿o sí?

\- Sería mejor si lo hago- él se alzó de hombros

\- Cualquiera comete un error. Vamos, no me dejes beber solo- sus últimas palabras sonaron más a un ruego que una simple petición, aún confundida regresó a su lugar – En realidad vine aquí para ahogar mis penas con el alcohol pero ya que estás aquí me gustaría ser escuchado- volvió su mirada hacia ella clavando sus ojos en los ajenos – Y veo que tú también- sentenció. Helena se quedó fría ante esta afirmación ¿cómo fue que lo supo? Hasta esos momentos el único que podía leer su mirada sin equivocarse había sido él, sus emociones la traicionaron, ahora que había sido descubierta no podía sólo salir e irse, como dijo el capitán, necesitaba ser escuchada.

\- ¿Quieres comenzar tú o prefieres escuchar los lloriqueos de una mujer despechada?

\- Las damas primero.

\- Nunca me he considerado una pero gracias- llenó sus pulmones de aire y lo exhaló de forma pesada para luego dar un sorbo a su vaso como buscando el valor en su bebida – Terminé una relación más falsa que mi delicadeza, no fue mucho el tiempo que duramos juntos pero al final se dio cuenta que sólo lo estaba ocupando para olvidarme del verdadero dolor de cabeza… Una parte de mí se sintió aliviada al dejar esa farsa, yo no soy de esas personas.

\- Entonces ¿qué te tiene así?

\- Es Leon una vez más me dejó como una completa y ¡estúpida colegiala enamorada!- espetó con furia fácilmente detectable en su voz, su compañero supuso que contuvo las lágrimas para no perder el poco orgullo que le quedaba. Leon era un excelente compañero, un buen hombre y el mejor amigo de su hermana pero también le sabía su fama de casanova, algo que por supuesto detestaba a más no poder.

Harper continuó con su desahogó mientras Chris la escuchaba con atención, sentía su corazón ser estrujado cada vez que veía las lágrimas agolparse en el borde de esos ojos que llamaban su atención de una forma algo peligrosa ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le provocaba tales sentimientos?

-Pero ¿a quién más puedo culpar sino a mí? Fui testigo de cómo en China casi dio su vida por esa mujer, lo incité a que la buscara y aun así me arriesgué, arriesgué todo por él ¿y qué me dio? Unas noches en un cuarto de hotel como si fuera una prostituta y una humillación casi pública. Dios ¿¡Por qué soy tan estúpida!?- no pudo más, el dolor y la traición pudieron más que su orgullo obligándola a entregarse al sentimiento importándole nada el lugar donde se encontraba, un nudo se hizo en la garganta del castaño, se sentó a su lado y la abrazó, la presionó a su pecho, fuerte pero a la vez de forma protectora, así que era eso, Leon jugó con su corazón de una forma que jamás se imaginó, reconoció que no tenía idea que detrás de ése hombre justiciero hubiera un patán aprovechado.

Helena se aferró, inspiró llenando sus fosas nasales de su aroma a madera sintiendo el calor que le transmitía.

\- Aquellos en los que confías irónicamente son los primeros en traicionarte, sé lo que es entregar todo por nada- pausó de igual forma para contener el mar que de sus ojos querían salir – Jill me dejó por otro, ya había algo entre ellos pero nunca me lo quiso confirmar. Empezó a distanciarse desde que la rescaté de las manos de Wesker, pese a que fue a terapia jamás volvió a ser la misma, sabía que la estaba perdiendo pero….- rió un poco y sonrió afligido – No estaba equivocado….

Tal como pasó con la agente, el capitán tampoco soportó y se desmoronó, dejó salir en cada lágrima su dolor, su desesperación, la amargura que llevaba tiempo cargando y que por fin podía liberar

\- Lo siento- se disculpó sin separarse, Helena se prensó más a él devolviéndole el mismo consuelo que minutos antes le dio, de hecho ambos se daban el consuelo que necesitaban.

La banda regresó de su receso, prepararon sus instrumentos y volvieron a tocar, esta vez The reason de Hoobastank se empezó a escuchar; parecía que los chicos tenían pensado torturarlos hoy.

Se separaron, para romper con la tensión Lena sirvió más whisky a ambos, entregó el vaso a su compañero tratando de guardar la calma ante esa canción cuya letra le llegaba y donde más dolía.

\- I've found a reason for me, to change who I used to be. A reason to start over new… And the reason is you….- canturreó el coro con un hilo de voz

\- No necesitas hacerte la fuerte, puedo ayudarte con tu dolor, si me lo permites- sin dar alguna clase de aviso Chris se aventuró a juntar sus labios con los labios de la mujer, tenían un sabor entre mezclado; Amargo por el alcohol, salado por las lágrimas, dulce por su brillo labial. Esperaba recibir alguna clase de maldición, golpe o insulto a su persona por tal atrevimiento pero en su lugar fue perfectamente correspondido, no por el alcohol, ni por el despecho, tampoco por la necesidad de recibir cariño sino por el hecho de desearlo.

Los aromas cítricos y de madera se combinaron y parecieron encajar bien después de todo.


End file.
